psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Boogie2988
Steven Williams is the long distance internet friend of Jesse Ridgway. He, during the COLLAB SERIES, portrayed himself as an obsessed fan who trapped Parker Zippel and Jesse in his home, forcing the two to play video games with him. Despite the incredibly worrying actions he committed while Jesse and Parker were in his home, it was revealed mid-way through the series that Steven is not the obsessed fan he made himself out to be (especially not in reality), it was an elaborate prank, devised by Steven and Michael Green after the likes of Jesse's continuous attacks against Michael's career. He was portrayed by Steven Williams. Biography ''COLLAB SERIES'' Upon returning home from Michael Green's home in South CarolinaANGRY GRANDPA IS REAL! , Jesse and his cameraman, Parker Zippel, are downstairs in the basement talking until Steven calls, inviting the two over to his house in Arkansas. Jesse is unable to resist while Parker is unsure and a little uncomfortable with the sudden invitation from somebody he deems a stranger. Regardless, the two pack and leave early the next day.WEEKEND AT BOOGIE'S!? .]] They both arrive in [[FIVE NIGHTS AT FRANCIS'!|''FIVE NIGHTS AT FRANCIS'!]] and introduced to Steven's "Southern Hospitality", however he and Parker get off to a rough start, which escalates to Steven firing shots at him in a passive aggressive manner. As the hours go on, Steven is slowly but surely shown to have an insane obsession with the Jesse and his Psycho Series, which meets its peak in [[HELD HOSTAGE BY AN OBSESSED FAN!|''HELD HOSTAGE BY AN OBSESSED FAN!]] when Steven completely loses touch with reality, literally, and forces Jesse and Parker to commence in gaming sessions with him, threatening them with a baseball bat. It is evident that Steven has been mourning the loss of his favorite and incredibly inspirational Psycho Series, and misses the characters and story as he has an entire room full of almost every McJuggerNuggets merchandising. Fortunately, after their phones are taken away because of Parker's near calling the police for help and Jesse's near molestation, the two devise a plan to drug Steven to unconsciousness and flee his home. Despite the success of the plan, Jesse vows to stay behind as Parker leaves for a hotel. As Jesse waits for Steven to wake up, he cleans up the house and packs properly, as the next day arrives, Steven wakes up. Jesse is finally told that Steven never ordered a return flight, to which Jesse admits he knows, Jesse then tries his utmost best to keep Steven mentally in check, agreeing to most of his strange, but also reasonable requests, even agreeing to let him see a trailer of the Psycho Family documentary by Brian Spitz and falsely telling him he could come over to the Ridgway Residence to see the proper documentary at a premiere party. However, things go awry when Jesse discovers another room in the McJuggerNuggets merch room, which withholds more merchandise, but also a sex doll with a picture of Jesse's face taped onto it. This causes Jesse to be done with Steven and his craziness and tries to leave, which causes Steven to whip out a wooden baseball bat and beat Jesse with it multiple times, after which he gets up and flees to the attic, which Steven, hours later, locks him in, trapping him.TRAPPED IN THE ATTIC BY AN OBSESSED FAN! Finally, in [[BREAKING OUT OF BOOGIE'S!|''BREAKING OUT OF BOOGIE'S!]], Jesse devises a plan with Parker to escape for good, which consisted of Jesse giving Parker the go to ring the doorbell as Jesse lies to Steven telling him it was the police, to which Steven freaks out and acts less intense, when finding it was Parker, Steven threatens him, however Jesse then goes for Steven's wife's keys, stealing Steven's car and picking up Parker quickly, leaving Arkansas for good, however Steven sends countless messages to Jesse with the addition of hundreds of voice mails. The last known amount of voicemail's sent to Jesse was 107. Incredibly, in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWrA2KruahQ ''KIDBEHINDACAMERA PRANKS MCJUGGERNUGGETS!!!], Steven's behavior was brought on as an elaborate prank devised by both he and Michael Green, meaning his psycho persona was more or less a prank, however Michael admitted himself that Steven went a bit too far and even accused him of "flipping the switch" on Michael, with Steven and Jesse working together, to which Steven denied by telling him he was genuinely "poisoned" and had his car stolen. Steven then goes onto blaming Michael for the car, and then considers Jesse a loose canon. Trivia * Jesse is known for telling stories; recently, Steven has fully confirmed that the whole psycho persona he has been putting on in recent videos is part of one. * Steven and Jesse also made a video for Steven's channel named: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rg3mjBUILQk PSYCHO KID VS FRANCIS!!!!].'' * Steven has uploaded similar videos to Jesse, such as ''Fat Guy Destroys Xbox or Francis Plays Magic the Gathering. References Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:COLLAB SERIES Characters